


It's Okay to Be Loved and Cared For

by Joyable10



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Care, Cute, Depression, Friendship, Illness, Kaito has a bit of a sass, Love, Music, Sickfic, Thinking about dead parents, depressed thoughts, friendship!!!!!!, very light Kaito/ Yagami relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyable10/pseuds/Joyable10
Summary: Yagami comes down with the flu, and Kaito takes care of him.
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"Ta-bo," Kaito calls out into Yagami's office. The lights are off, but the door is unlocked. "Tak, why haven't you been answering my phone calls and text messages?" He moves further into the room, and he notices Yagami laying on the couch. He’s under a mountain of blankets. "Did you recreate Mount Fuji?" He sees Yagami's phone sitting on the coffee table which is next to a mess of noodle cups and tea bottles. "Ta-bo?" Kaito kneels down and digs the blanket away from Yagami's face. "Are you alright?"

Yagami had his eyes shut tightly, and he shivered madly. "Kaito?" he responds with a weak voice. Kaito could hardly hear and Yagami starts to violently cough. Kaito's blood ran cold hearing the horrible sound.

"Hey," Kaito says trying to comfort him. He reaches over to place a hand on Yagami's cheek. He notices how flush they were.

"Kaito, I don't feel so well." Yagami whines under Kaito's touch.

"I can see that. You have a fever." Kaito pulls his hand away and stands up. He looks around the coffee table to see if Yagami left medicine out, but there is nothing. "Did you eat something you weren't supposed to?" Yagami doesn't say anything. His breathing became heavier.

Kaito picks Yagami's phone to text Hoshino. He tells Hoshino that Yagami came down with the flu and if it was possible to pick up some things. Kaito doesn't want to leave Yagami alone. After their short text conversation, Kaito places the phone down and walks over to the small kitchen to grab a wet face cloth. "Kaito," Yagami calls out. His hands were clenching into fists. He shakes, even more, to keep warm. Kaito comes back and gently places the cloth on Yagami's forehead. He pulls the blanket to Yagami's chin. He wants him to feel comfortable, but it isn't working. "Kaito," Yagami looks up at Kaito. 

"I'm not going to leave. I'm going to look for medicine," Kaito says walking over to a small medicine cabinet on Yagami's wall. He starts rummaging through to find anything for him, but anything that could help is a least a year over expired. "Ta-bo, do you have any medicine?" He walks over to Yagami's desk. He remembers there’s aspirin in one of the drawers.

"Kaito," Yagami continues to whine. "I'm sorry."

"What are you going on about?" Kaito digs his hand into the drawer full of stuff. He comes up empty. 

"I really messed up. I'm a loser," he says.

"You're going to feel like a loser if you don't tell me where you put the aspirin."

"But I am Kaito, I'm complete crap." Kaito gave up and shuts the drawer. He walks over.

Yagami was in tears and the cloth had fallen off his forehead. Kaito knelt down. If the fever is this bad, Yagami was going to reveal all his insecurities. "Hey," Kaito says fixing the cloth. "You're not a loser." 

"I'm so dumb," he whines. He turns his face into the blanket. The cloth fell off his forehead again. "I messed up everyone's lives," he says muffled.

"That's not true." Kaito tries reasoning with him. He knew Yagami wasn't thinking straight. He hates watching a depressed Yagami spiralling into his thoughts. Kaito reaches his hand over, and he strokes Yagami's hair to comfort him. "You're the smartest person I know. You went to law school. I wish I had as many opportunities as you did." Kaito softly says. "You didn't mess up our lives. I did that on my own." He laughs.

Kaito reaches over to grab Yagami's phone off the table. Hoshino sent texts about coming over in a few minutes. Kaito responds but he doesn't take his hand away from Yagami. "Help's on its way," Kaito places the phone back down. "You're going to feel better in no time."

"Leave me."

"What?" 

"That's what everyone does in the end," Yagami tries to sit up, but he's too weak. He lays there. "Just leave me alone." 

"Takayuki," Kaito says forcefully. Yagami doesn't say anything. "I know you aren't feeling well, but it doesn't mean you push people away." Kaito knows Yagami's feelings all too well. It comes with being his friend for 20 years.

Yes, Yagami had gotten the short end of the stick.

Yes, Yagami left being a lawyer and became some washed-out detective.

Yes, Yagami struggled with seeing himself as someone important.

Yes, Yagami was drowning more than ever with everything happening.

However, Kaito didn't like seeing Yagami in that way. He saw Yagami as a hard worker. He saw Yagami make the best of what he had. He was smart, bold, trusting. Kaito wants Yagami to realize how important he is. How important he is to Kaito. "Rest. I'll get you some water," Kaito rubs Yagami's head and pats his shoulder. 

Kaito comes back with crackers and a glass of water. Yagami lifts his face from the blanket. Kaito is glad Yagami had calmed down. Yagami laid in the mountain of blankets. He drinks water from a straw Kaito put to his lips, and he eats the crackers slowly. Once everything is done, Yagami settled back down into the blankets. Kaito sits on the floor next to Yagami, and he places his hand on Yagami's head. Kaito softly rubs his finger over Yagami’s temple.

Yagami starts quietly crying. He’s brought back to when his parents took care of him. He sniffled. “It’s alright. I’m here.” Kaito says softly and starts to hum a song he has been singing for years. Yagami always thought it was dumb, but it’s familiar, and it made him feel safe. Maybe the song isn’t so dumb after all.

  
  
  



	2. Love and Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagami is feeling better, but he's not out of the woods. Genda visits before heading home.
> 
> ************Warning there is beginning vomiting part ***************

Kaito sipped his coffee while not taking his eyes off the computer screen. It was later in the day. Yagami had been sleeping for a few hours which he needed. Hoshino came by with food and medical supplies moments after Yagami fell asleep. Hoshino thought cooling gel fever strips were a good idea for Yagami. Kaito made the comment that Yagami looked like a little kid. Hoshino laughed and took a picture to show the others.

  
There isn’t much for Kaito to do now, but wait for Yagami to get better. He thought about catching up on online videos or reading the latest issues of his favourite manga. He opted for working on a case. “Kaito,” Yagami whines when he slowly wakes up.

  
“Ta-bo?” Kaito answers with the silences the keyboard makes. “Are you feeling better?” He asks about closing the laptop, and he stands up from the desk chair. Yagami slowly sits up, but he is overcome by the feeling of dizziness.

  
“I think I’m going to faint,” Yagami says pressing his fingertips to his temple. He uses his other hand to grip the back of the couch. Kaito rushes over and grabs the trash bin. He helps Yagami lay back down into the Mount Fuji of blankets.

  
“You’re not going to throw up are you?”

  
“I don’t know,” Yagami places his hand on his forehead. The world feels like it is swimming. Kaito brings the trash bin closer to Yagami.

  
“Just in case,” Kaito says.

  
“There’s nothing to throw up.” Yagami whines as Kaito gently placed his hand on Yagami’s neck.

  
“Your hands are cold,” Yagami giggles, and he suddenly turns very pale. Yagami pushes Kaito’s hand, and he covers his mouth. Kaito moves quickly to bring the trash bin closer to Yagami.

  
“As I said, just in case,” Kaito held the bin in place, and he had one hand rubbing Yagami’s back. Yagami collapses back into the blankets. He tried to catch his breath. He felt exhausted. “I’ll get you some water,” Kaito says, taking the trash bin and walking over to the little kitchen area.

  
“Kaito,” Yagami whines.

  
“You’re not going to throw up again,” Kaito quickly dumps the water out of the bin.

  
“No...It just hurts,” Yagami had wrapped his arms around his stomach. “Everything hurts.”

Kaito places the trash bin next to the couch, and he rushes to get glasses of water. He presses the straw against Yagami’s lips. Yagami first washes his mouth out, but soon after he starts drinking. “Take it slow,” Kaito says quietly. “I don’t want you to vomit again.” He places the glass back down on the table, and he sits on the edge of it. “Feeling better?” Yagami nods. “Do you want to try eating something?”

  
“Not really. I’m still really dizzy. I don’t think I can stomach food right now,” Yagami says still with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

  
“Maybe later?”

  
“Maybe,” Yagami says, trying not to think about how much his stomach is turning.

  
“Do you want me to do anything? I could-”

  
“Could you lay down with me? I’m-” Yagami says embarrassed that he would even suggest such a thing.

  
“Sure,” Kaito says without batting an eye to Yagami’s request. “Whatever makes you comfortable. You might be laying on top of me. This couch is too small.” Yagami nods. Kaito takes some of the blankets and places them on the armchair. Yagami sits up a bit so Kaito could lay down.

  
Yagami lays on top of Kaito. “Move a little that way,” Yagami says, shifting a bit and he took one of the blankets to wrap around him. Kaito doesn’t say anything, but he is dangerously close to falling off the couch. “Thanks.” Yagami moves his hands to Kaito’s chest, and Kaito wraps his arms around Yagam’s shoulders.

  
“Better?” Kaito asks.

  
“A little. You’re warm,” Yagami says slowly, closing his eyes.

  
“Thanks,” Kaito pats Yagami. “Now get some sleep. Tell me if you need anything.” Kaito falls asleep as soon as Yagami calms down. On the other hand, Yagami hadn’t fallen asleep. He lays there. He feels horrible, and he thinks his fever has gone up again. He doesn’t want to wake Kaito. His mind skips like a CD with deep scratches in it. He thinks about what happened in the past. He thinks about his parents and how he treated them. He thought about Matsugane, Kaito and Higashi. All the people who watched him build up to becoming a lawyer and then watched him destroy everything. It repeats and replays, and Yagami doesn’t know how to stop it. He reaches for his phone. He scrolls through Hoshino texts with Kaito. The words and bright light start to warp and make his eyes hurt. He turns the phone off and holds it in his hands. He closes his eyes again thinking it would help. Yagami fell asleep listening to Kaito’s soft snoring.

* * *

A few hours later, Yagami was sitting up on the couch. He drank a bit of tea and ate crackers. “Feeling like you can stomach more food?” Kaito says as he pulls out a bento box from the microwave.

  
“I don’t think I can eat a bento box,” Yagami says.

  
“Hoshino brought Okayu. I’ll warm that up,” Kaito puts the rice porridge into a bowl and turns the microwave on. “I have these.” Kaito pulls out a bag of egg biscuits and opens them. He takes a few for himself and hands the bag to Yagami.

  
“I haven’t had these since I was a kid,” Yagami reaches into the bag to eat some. Kaito rummages through the bag for the medicine. He pops one out of the blister packs.

“Here, they are easy to chew and they help with settling stomachs,” he hands the little tablet to Yagami and places the bowl of Okayu on the table. Kaito sits down on the now-folded blankets. “I haven’t eaten all day,” he says, eating his bento box. Yagami chews medicine and starts eating the porridge.

* * *

Yagami felt much better after eating. He still felt a little tired, but he didn’t think sleeping would help. He decided to watch online videos to pass the time. Yagami hears the sound of the office door opening. “Ta-bo? It’s me, Genda.” The older man says peeking his head into the office. “I heard from Hoshino that you were sick, so I wanted to come by to see if you were alright.”

  
“I’m feeling a little better,” Yagami says turning his phone off and giving his full attention to Genda.

  
“Hello, sir,” Kaito says.

  
“Good evening, Kaito,” Genda says walking over to the armchair.

  
“Would you like some tea?” Kaito asks.

  
“I’m not going to be here for very long. I wanted to check on the two of you. I brought dinner.”

  
“Thank you,” Yagami says as Genda hands over a paper bag with takeout.

  
“Thank you, Sir,” Kaito says.

  
“Knowing Kaito, he wouldn’t leave your side,” Genda gets up from the armchair. “Get some rest Yagami. I’ll come by tomorrow morning before I head to the office.” The two men nod as Genda leaves the office.

  
“Are you feeling better?” Kaito notices Yagami is a little pale.

  
“My head kind of hurts,” Yagami says, placing his phone on the coffee table. “I’m going to lay down. Could you turn off the main light?”

  
“Sure,” Kaito says. “I’ll bring more water over.”

  
“Thanks, Kaito,” Yagami says as he pulls the blanket closer.

  
“Don’t worry about it. Just get better. I need your help in this case.” Kaito waves the case file around.

  
“When I’m feeling better,” Yagami slowly closes his eyes.

  
“Night, Ta-bo.”


	3. Bad to Worse to Better Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagami is so sick that he has to go to the hospital.
> 
> ***Last Chapter*****

"Ta-bo, come on, please," Kaito says violently shaking Yagami's shoulder.

"Kaito," Yagami says weakly. 

"Thank the gods, I thought you were dead." Kaito's hands are still squeezing Yagami's shoulder. The adrenaline still pumping through his veins and he is breathing heavily. "I'm calling for an ambulance." 

"What happened?" Yagami felt so tired. His voice suffering because of it. Kaito picks his cell phone up and starts dialling.

Moments later, an ambulance takes them to the closest hospital. Along the trip, Yagami is moving in and out of wakefulness. 

* * *

"Kaito?" Yagami says waking up in a hospital bed. The room is small and there are other beds. Some weren't filled with patients.

"It's me, kid," Matsugane says taking Yagami's hand up. "Kaito's passed in a chair somewhere." Yagami laughs. He knows that Kaito can fall asleep anywhere. "How are you feeling? You took ten years off of Kaito's life." 

"I'm feeling much better," Yagami says. There's still a dull headache, but it not as bad as before.

"That's good to hear," Matsugane says patting Yagami's hand and placing it back. "Kaito spoke with the nurse. They said that you had a bad case of the flu. You always seem to get the worse of them. I'm glad Kaito was watching over you. Who knows if you got so sick-"

"I don't want to think about that," Yagami says turning his head to look at the ceiling.

"Oh, Genda came by. He dropped off a get well gift." 

"What do you think it is?" Yagami turns to the little night table. There are a few get well son cards already there. They must have been from the law firm.

"Socks," Matsugane said peaking into the bed. "He might have thought you would like them since you keep putting holes in yours." Yagami softly smiles at the thought.

The sound of the hospital door open. Matsugane turned to see who entered. "Sir," Kaito says bowing slightly. He is holding two cups of coffee. One of them is for Matsugane and the other is for himself. "Sorry, Sir, I think I passed out waiting. It's cold." 

"Just how I like it. Thank you, Kaito," He says taking up the cup in hand.

"You're welcome, Sir," Kaito pulls up another chair. "Looks like you're awake," he says taking his seat. "You're looking much better now." 

"Feeling much better," Yagami pushes himself up to a sitting position.

"Don't push yourself," Kaito says getting out of his seat. He almost spills the coffee. He gently places the coffee on the chair, and he rushes to Yagami's bedside. Matsugane smiles as he watches Kaito worry and Yagami bicker. "I don't want you to faint on me," Kaito says helping Yagami up. 

"I'm fine, Kaito. I appreciate your help," Yagami says leaning into Kaito's arms for support. Matsugane wouldn't help but smirk.

"Why don't you listen to me?" Kaito's emotions are getting stirred. "If you listen, you would get better sooner."

"Kaito, I think you are pulling that one out of your ass," Yagami says looking up at Kaito. The two of them start to laugh.

"I'll get going. Thanks for the coffee, Kaito." He says getting up from his chair. "Get well soon, Yagami," he pats Yagami's shoulder. 

Matsugane leaves the room and Kaito and Yagami look at each other again. "You are such a pain," Kaito says going back to his seat. 

* * *

Kaito stays as long as he can next to Yagami's bedside. The nurse kindly tells them that visiting hours are over and Kaito would need to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Kaito says taking up his coat and places his hand on Yagami's shoulder. "Get some sleep. I'll be at the office." Yagami nods and nestles his face into the blanket. Kaito leans down and softly kisses Yagami's forehead.

"Uh, Kaito," Yagami says in shock. 

"It's for good luck," Kaito turned pink. "Don't make a big deal out of it." 

"Fine," Yagami says calming down. "Thanks for taking care of me, Kaito." 

"Of course, you would do the same for me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my Yagami sickfic. Write me a message if you would like to see other Fanfiction of the Yakuza/ Judgement (Judge Eyes) / Like a Dragon. I'm into other fandoms as well which are mainly yaoi and seinen comics.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. There's much more. It just takes me forever to edit everything. If people like it, it gives me the motivation to post more.


End file.
